Til the sun rises up
by proudsmile
Summary: There are lives she didn't want to taste, every day is worst than the previous one. No matter how much knowledge you have, it doesn't matter in the end , because things happen in one way or another. Thus she just have to endure to catch some light. Fem!Law Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

_Humble thank to my beta-reader Cyndaquil123 for proofreading this!_

* * *

She wanted to throw up all her dinner, she wanted to bang her head against the brick wall until it bleeds.

It took her three freakish years to realize where she was or more like who she was. She was terrified, her heart hammering against her chest and she wanted to close her eyes and not to open them again, ever again. Anyone in her shoes would think that she was exaggerating, but she wasn't! There were lives she didn't want to test.

Especially this one.

Because Trafalgar D. Water Law was her.

And she was Trafalgar D. Water Law.

This was twisted up, she didn't like it at all. Law wished to have another life because she was against this one. Trafalgar Law was one of the Supernova (one of her favourite characters, he was strong, cunning and he was willing to die for his friends even if he was too prideful to state it out loud. And why not? He was handsome), who survived everything the world threw at him but the problem was; was she strong enough?

Was she strong enough to endure everything that happened to him? His life was probably one of the most tragic one, Law only tasted pain and death since he opened his eyes to the world, he lost all of his relatives and later on, he lost Rocinante.

Female Law would break before reaching her teenage years.

For one she wasn't a fighter, she didn't have a heart made of steel, she didn't chase after her goals and, certainly, she wasn't one to take revenge on anyone. She had always been the quiet type, the one who hesitated to stretch her arm out toward the others because she was shy. The only good thing she possessed was the brain, the same brain that led her to be a surgeon.

Law grimaced at the last thought that was one of the things she shared with the original Trafalgar Law, being a surgeon (or Surgeon of Death if she was more exact).

Gulping loudly, Law looked at her reflection, unsure piercing grey eyes stared back at her, silky dark hair caressed her shoulders and she was tall for four years old. What could she do in this situation? Nothing would guarantee her survival in this world, her mind was so foggy that she couldn't pinpoint when Flevance would happen.

Even if she wasn't so hyper about the idea of being him, the idea of dying simply froze her. If she could avoid that, then she was happy.

Another problem was: what could she do with her knowledge? There were certain events she couldn't stop, not with those small hands. And even if she wasn't small, she had to be a powerhouse if she wanted to fight her enemies, the World Government was too large and the Admirals too powerful.

And how she could forget the main nuisance known as the Amber Lead Disease. Being a doctor had its perks and even if it was too early for her to manifest any of those white spots, she saw other people who had it. It was incurable except if you get your hand on a certain Devil Fruit.

Law shook her head, this was impossible if she thought about something another chain of problems formed.

This was too troublesome.

But this was her life now, even if she couldn't fight against the strings she could at least try to make things easier for her. For that, she had to train to become strong, male or female she would forge her path in this world.

She would endure this, Law would make it out alive.

"Law," Her mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming!"

Breathing softly to calm her nerves, she exited her room, pushing all the hesitance and fear, Law ran downstairs where her parents were waiting for her.

Law spent most of her times taking notes, scratching and mulling over a suitable fighting style. Being a laid back in this world would do no good to anyone.

The original Law relied mostly on his sword and his Devil Fruit and he was one of the most badass fighters in the anime but his Devil Fruit sucked off a lot of his energy and if (and that was a big if, because if it was up to her, Law would very much avoid the circumstance that would lead her to the Ope Ope no mi) she ended with the ultimate Devil Fruit, she would need a lot of stamina, a freakish load of stamina.

This was where her D. genetics played because Law was stronger than most of her peers, female and males alike. Her body was resistant but that wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough in the future, there were monsters out there that could go days fighting non-stop.

So Law trained her body pushing it to the limit, she ran around the city, lifting things as heavy as her small body could take. For her estimate, she knew she would end up tall, not as tall or gigantic as other people in this world, but she wouldn't be small either.

That was an advantage.

She was fast and her body was unnaturally flexible. So she could design a fighting style that would exploit her cons to the maximum.

Haki.

The mysterious will-power.

Law was familiarized with the power, seen it, knew the theory, how it worked and how it had to be used. But that didn't mean that unlocking it was something easy. She didn't know how it had to be activated or how she had to grasp it.

Was it housed in the body along with her blood and she had to go in a stressing situations to activate it as a last resort due to the adrenaline? Or maybe it was something illogical like the Devil Fruits?

Certainly, Law didn't care, the only important thing was the need to have that will-power in her asset and keep it hidden. It would do no good for her if people started to grow suspicious of her.

Biting the cap of her pen, Law ranked a hand through her damp hair. "This is useless." She grumbled, rubbing her eye sockets.

A yawn escaped her mouth, she was tired and she didn't beat an eyelash in the night, horrific nightmare plagued her, ones she didn't want to recall, pushing them in the deepest of her mind.

Folding her arms on top of the table, she rested her head on them, she closed her eyes just to take a short nap.

"Big sister!" A high-pitched voice squealed with delight.

There was bang, followed shortly by chubby arms circling her legs. Flabbergasted, Law blinked the sleep away and looked down spotting a toppling brown hair.

A grin flickered onto her face at the sight of the toddler that was giggling happily.

"Lami." She greeted joyously, she scoped the girl up, settling her comfortably in her lap.

As hard as Law tried not to get attached to this people, in order to spare herself the heartache later, she found herself caring for her family. Because they loved her unconditionally, they were patient with her and taught her things she already knew from her other life. They made her feel warm.

And Lami, her little sister, was like the bright sun, one that she couldn't ignore no matter how much she tried to distance herself from her. Lami was like a breath of fresh air, she had that charisma that made her love Lami even more.

Above all, she was Law's sister, one she vowed to protect and cherish above all. If there was a reason she was training so hard it, was to save her sister to impede her death.

Law wouldn't hold her sister's cold body. She refused to even imagine it. It was simply unacceptable.

"What made you come here, little firefly?" Law asked softly, caressing Lami's brown locks.

Her little sister peered at her, her big brown eyes twinkling with stars and utter idealization. "You promised me a story," Lami muttered beaming at her.

Humming under her breath, Law searched for a story she hadn't already told her sister. She had a lot of the stored in her brain, from her old life.

" In a dark realm, where the sun never basked on the fields, a powerful man resided he was known as the First and the Last..." Law starting waving her tale, exaggerating when the characters spoke.

Her voice was strained and hoarse and she was exhausted by this time, but she could keep going because her heart fluttered in her rib cage at those eyes, filled with awe and admiration.

In her other life, she didn't have a younger sister and now she had one that looked at her like she was the one that hung the sun and the moon by the command of her hands. Selfishly, Law wanted for Lami to look at her like that forever.

As the words rolled off of her tongue, she noticed how Lami fought against the sleep that was clogging her mind, she was leaning on her shoulder trying really hard to focus on the story.

"Why is Yami so bad?" Her Little Sister interrupted her sleepily.

"They are people who don't need a reason to be evil." Law knew that she couldn't imagine any of the marines or Celestial Dragon having a bad past that made them like they were now. Lami chewed on her lip, a frown mirroring her face. As quickly as it came, it went. "Then I'll be so good that Yami would never catch me." She proclaimed as seriously as a three years child could.

Chuckling softly, Law ruffled her hair, eyes shining with amusement.

"Then you'll have to shield me from his darkness, Little Firefly."

Lami pumped her fists in the air, her body vibrating with childish excitement.

"That's what I would do, then the both of us will the goodest people in the world." Huh? Law was sure that the world 'goodest' didn't exist.

Ignoring that, Law couldn't stamp the happiness that welled up in her heart. She couldn't stop the stretching grin on her lips, and she couldn't control her arm which was now circling Lami.

Law would save Lami, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **So I just couldn't resist myself. This story had been inspired in other SI I read like Sol Invictus, Strikhedonia and so many more.**

 **So the other day I asked myself which character I wouldn't have the guts to live and obviously, I thought of our badass Trafalgar Law and I thought why not? So here it is an idea that I'm still nervous to post.**

 **So uhm...This is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Beta-readed by the amazing Cyndaquil123

* * *

Clutching the fluffy, spotted hat in her hands, Law couldn't stop the sobs that were rising up her throat, she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks, the trembling of her shoulders. Worst of all of this was the aching pain that was lacing her heart, that nestled down on her very bones and she felt so heavy.

For the first time, she felt useless. Her hands couldn't even move, the fingers that were so well trained to take scalpels, that saved so many lives that laid on the operation table were feeble, it was like all of her medical training went to the deepest hell.

Legs, dangerously wobbling, threatening to give away. She made her way towards were her Little Sister who was sleeping. Her sister wasn't glowing like she did every time Law talked to her, her eyes weren't twinkling with warmth and joy, her skin wasn't tan. Instead, her cheeks were as white as the buildings of Flevance, her face contorted with pain

Law choked on more tears as she slid her hand into Lami's, lacing their fingers together. Her hand was so cold, so white and so bony.

If she could trade their pain, Law would have done it. This was so unfair. Why did someone as innocent as Lami have to suffer like this? Why did her city, her people had to suffer from this because of the greed of the World Government?

"Big Sister," Lami murmured weakly, her eyes fluttering. "I'm so happy that you came, I kept telling father that I wanted to see you but he said that you were occupied with the nun."

Quickly brushing the salty tears off of her face, Law settled next to her sister.

"He was right, the nun and some of my friends needed my help," Law answered mustering a smile. It would be no good, if Lami noticed her glazed eyes, it would set her on panic.

Law rested her forehead against her sister, her hands curled around her hat (the one Lami bought her on her last birthday) and her eyes clenched tightly. Why was her sister the first one to fall in this incurable illness? Other citizens of Flevance had the white spots but they paled in comparison to her sister's. Lami couldn't even move from her bed.

Her bones would protest and her stamina would run short if she took as much as ten steps.

"It sucks," Lami weakly cried with protest. "I wanted to go to the festival with you."

"We'll go to the next." Law murmured snapping her eyes, putting the pain away and uneasiness that coiled in her stomach, she smiled. "I'm sure that Papa and Mama would find a cure for your illness and then we'll go to the festival."

Despite her weakened state, Lami smiled at her big sister. "You promise?" She asked holding her pinky out.

"A promise from an older sibling to her little troublesome sister." Law declared, intertwining their pinkies together.

The two of them whispered words to each other, talking about nonsense. In some time, Lami had drifted off her face peaceful and calm, nothing like her sickened one. Law took some reassurance from that. When Lami was asleep, she wouldn't be pained or had a tried look, Law could breathe a little relieved.

Did the original Law feel like this? Had he felt this hopelessness when he watched over his sister? Of course, he did, she mused wryly.

Unlike him, Law hoped she could help someone escape when it came to the worst. The time was closing and by every day passing, the unfortunate day were looming over them. For all she knew, the Marines were already preparing their warships in order to destroy the place. This would always send her stomach churning, so she tried to ignore it.

Hearing the cracking of the door, Law turned her head only to see her mother looking at her with concerned eyes.

"What are you doing here, Law?" His mother asked closing the gap between them, the older woman knelt in front of her.

"I wanted to see Lami," Law answered quietly, her lips trembled with the contained sobs. Hastily, she put the furry hat in her head. "You're going to save her, right Mama?"

"We're trying our best, Law." Her mother choked out.

Her mother really tried to stay strong in front of them but Law could hear her cry beside her father and Lami apologizing over and over again, promising that she would find a cure to cure the both of them.

"Let me help you!" Law pleaded, her eyes burning with determination locked with her mother's brown ones. Even if it was an incurable disease, maybe there was something that could postpone the shortening span life until Law found some clue about this disaster.

Needless to say, Law was disappointed when her mother shook her head with a grim expression.

"Promise me Law." Her mother urged taking her hand between her larger ones. "Promise me that you will take of each other if this comes to the worst."

Her heart plummeted down, it sank farther than Law ever imagined. Her mouth suddenly became dry and new fresh tears streamed down. Law wanted to refuse that promise, she wanted to yell at her mother that there was still a chance, that they weren't going to die…

Law blamed her knowledge for crushing that hope, the same hope that kept Flevance still believing in the Trafalgar doctors, that they could be cured. She blamed herself for being reborn in this world, for that almighty force to let her live on one of the most traumatic life.

Tightening her hold on Lami's feebler one, Law nodded quietly. She didn't trust her voice, she would wind up in a sobbing mess if she opened it.

"Good," Her Mama nodded satisfied. "No matter what happens in the future, remember that we love you and that we're proud of you."

Law wrapped her free arm around her mother's neck, her other one still clutching her sister and she cried, trying really hard not to think about the future.

Because it seemed so bleak.

.

She ignored her parents' warning not to stick her nose into their business. Instead, Law would spend days, reading medical book searching for something, anything just to minimize symptoms of the Amber Lead Disease.

She would spend days researching, not getting any sleep sneaking in the Hospital to study the patients and see how they were fairing. The disease had spread so quickly that everyone was now sick and all the citizens were falling one after the other like small fries.

At least her training was paying off, even though her arms were covered with white bruises there was no pain when she walked or did something out of the normal. There were prominent bangs under her eyes due to the sleep deprivation and her old insomnia was kicking in becoming her best friend.

Her parents also noticed the change of her attitude, from the shy smiling girl to the serious doctor her mindset into a mission. There was a place to think about the future when she couldn't even save her precious people, she couldn't just lay around thinking about her unfortunate state when people were dying in front of her!

She was Trafalgar D. Water Law but above all of that, she was a doctor, a surgeon.

Her hands kept passing pages, this books didn't provide anything. Desperation raised, fear was lacing with the previous and for the first time, Law felt anger, with a hiss she threw the book on the floor.

Law buried her face in her hands, her jaw was clenched shut with a force that she feared she would knock her front teeth. She wanted to punch someone, and if it wasn't bad enough, she needed to worry about more than the sickness. The neighbour kingdoms were causing problems.

What had to happen to stop the foolishness they were headed to? Everyone in Flevance was suspecting an attack, the tension in the North Blue was too obvious to ignore and they were screaming it. Firstly because no one was coming to visit the beautiful city, the food supply that they ask from the others was cut short, and they were getting angsty towards them.

Everyone was watching the horizons as if they were expecting warships or a Buster Call.

Raising her head, she looked out at the beautiful white buildings. They didn't look otherworldly or stunning as she thought at the beginning. The looked fake, empty, ugly, and all of the other negatives adjectives her mind came up with.

It was the place where the World Government get a limitless fortune. The life of those people was so unimportant that they disregard it at the sight of berries.

Where the World Nobles get enough money to bath on it, when the ones who dug it fell into illness.

A dark feeling was starting to take root in her body, it was still a small rotten plant but if Law didn't control it, she was sure she would lose her sanity.

A humourless chuckle escaped her, she now preferred to be a Sea King than a human. Humans were so selfish and greedy, they didn't like anything that jeopardized their statues, anything that didn't come with their calcification was worthless, like fishmen, pirates or sick people.

Damn them.

Damn them.

DAMN THEM.

Law couldn't take it anymore, she was no longer an old soul trapped in a young body, she was defenceless and a scared child. Driven by that fear, rage and guilt, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her with a bang.

Ignoring the odd glances that her neighbours were shouting here, Law looked around desperately, she spotted a pair of rocks in the road. Not really thinking, she picked them up and with as much as strength she could muster, Law threw at the windows made of that mineral, It shattered into small pieces.

But she wasn't down there, she kept throwing rocks at the glasses. Idly, she heard the shouts of the townspeople but Law made deaf ears and kept throwing them. No one dared to come close to her, they knew why Law was doing it so they let her.

.

Later on, her mother found her punching a white building, the bones of her arm broken and her first bloody, crying over and over:

"It's their fault, it's their fault..." she shouted on and on, with a gruff voice.

Her mother did nothing, only embraced her whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her.

.

.

.

A fist slammed on the table, a Celestial Dragon was glaring at the other Nobles who were whispering among them.

"It's contagious." He gritted out venomously. "Flevance has to be whipped out before the disease reached us."

"But if we exterminate them, we wouldn't make as much profit as before." Another noble warmed looking at the Celestial Dragon.

"Our health is much more important." His word left no room for argument. Not because he convinced the other but because they were too pompous and selfish to think of anything other that their lives.

"Send the Gorosei a letter and let them know our decision."


End file.
